marvel_connectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Guidelines
Characters need 100 appearences as counted on Marvel.wikia.com to be entered in the Connections wikia. 2-3 interactions can be mentioned for each pairing. In case of villains, character interactions can be listed both as enemy and as ally. These categories should however only be used when one of the characters was/is a true villain, not for random quarrels or battles for domination such as the frequent internal strife in The Avengers. A villain is only a true enemy when freely evil, not possessed or manipulated such as Lorna Dane was by Malice. When two characters have been longtime teammates or similar, conveniently list the first and last issue number of the period in question. The entry for two such longtime allies can also be expanded with the mention of when they were romantic interests, best friends, boss or similar. If there are no direct interaction between two characters, the mere mentioning of one character in a conversation can be listed. The key is: is the one character in any way aware of, or influenced by, the existence or actions of the other? Personal nicknames between the two can be included in the connections as well. These should be specific and interesting such as "Windrider" or "Shell-head", ignoring generic nicknames such as "Kid", "Runt" and "Big Guy" or name variations such as "Scotty" or "Spidey". Ignore nicknames that are merely a situational comment, for instance taunting of someone running away from a fight. Ignore nicknames that are not spoken directly to the other. A mention on the page one character should be mirrored on the page of the character mentioned, except when clearly only one person is aware of the other, e.g. by seeing them on TV. Nicknames are placed on the page of the person coining them. Emphasis is on the main Marvel continuity. Connections from parallel universes are in general not used, as they are not the same characters. The Marvel.wikia is used as authority on this. The FastLane comic (1999) is not used. The Hidden Years (2000) are not trustworthy sources. Actual persons are the main focus. Animals such as Zabu and Lockheed, psychic entities like Malice, and ethereal or symbiotic cosmic entities such as the Phoenix or Venom, need not be included. Beware of imposters. When an imposter takes over the identity of a character, only the imposter is credited with the social experience. Other characters aroound the imposter may at times get experience of both the original character they think they meet, as well as the imposter once disclosed. Notable imposters: * Alicia Masters was replaced by the skrull Lyja from after the first Secret Wars. * Domino was replaced by the copycat Vanessa Carlysle throughout much of the X-Force series. * Jessica Drew aka Spider-Woman (JD), was replaced by Queen Veranke in New Avengers #1-45. * Edwin Jarvis was likewise replaced by a skrull in New Avengers until #45 * Speedball was replaced by a cloned construct in the New Warriors since #50 * Monet had been replaced by her two sisters through much of her career with Generation X (#1-31) * Even Wolverine was replaced by a skrull around X-Men #370-372